Assault
by moonlitStarDestiny
Summary: Naruto is an orphan....always has been, always will be...that is...until a certain Uchiha comes into his life.YAOI, AU, OOCness
1. Chapter 1

**by: moonlitStarDestiny**

**Disclaimer: **_If I owned Naruto, I wouldn't be writing this. _

_--------_

**Summary: **_Naruto is an orphan, or well...a homeless person, always has been and always will be...until...a certain Uchiha comes into his life. _

**Notes: **_This is a yaoi, that means boyxboy chocolatey goodness and if you no like, don't read it. This is I guess an original idea...I mean, people use it a lot...but I'm using it now so ha! btw, this is my first yaoi fic and first Naruto fic ever so go easy on me okay? Flames are usually used for melting chocolate to pour all over the other yaoi fics I post...but they are accepted, meep. **AU, yaoi, lemons later**_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_ /\/\_**Assault**_/\/\_

**Chapter 1: **_Behind Blue Eyes_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"I'm going out, damnit!" a 16-yr-old said angrily as he slammed the door shut to the Uchiha Manor. He turned around sharply with a frustrated sigh, running his hand through his also angry looking raven hair. His onyx eyes searched the front yard for his car, but remembered he had let Neji use it for cram classes. He cursed himself under his breath.

"Sasuke!" The door ripped open and there stood a fuming, older match of the 16-yr-old, except with piercing red eyes. "That was rude you asshole...Kakashi was just suggesting things, he didn't mean it to sound like that!" the older Uchiha explained.

"Yeah, whatever." Sasuke turned away from his brother, still frustrated at the silver-haired man who still sat in their living room with that damn book, and his stupid ass lessons. "Sasuke, if you leave, you won't getting back in! Apologize to Kakashi-sensei." Itachi commanded.

"Like hell I will. You can keep your damn house, I'm out." Sasuke replied coldly and turned to walk away. The wind blew on his pale face, making him wish he'd taken that back. He'd forgotten his jacket.Despite angry shouts from his older brother, Sasuke kept walking out of the gates that always opened automatically.

He replayed his previous encounter with Kakashi-sensei and once again angered himself. "Stupid perv doesn't know what he's talking about...Damn, where am I going to go?" he asked himself aloud and made a list in his thoughts. _Well, there's Gaara...no...I don't wanna see Lee. There's Shikamaru...no..he's probably asleep. Then what about...Sakura? She'll let me in no doubt, but do I want to deal with her?_ Sasuke sighed, pushing his hoodie sleeves over his hands for warmth. _Since when did it get so fucking cold here?_ Sasuke thought angrily.

He made his way down the long street, orange leaves tittering behind him like small children. Smiles were passed his way as he walked down the nice neighborhood, one with gates and flowers everywhere. An expensive neighborhood. Sasuke watched the sidewalk as he strayed down the path towards the Haruno residence. That pink haired squirrel like thing. Sasuke shuddered.

_Geez, what am I thinking? Going to _her _house? All she will do is stutter and bat her eyes at me._ Sasuke sighed again. He glanced to the left, then stopped. _Hokage City, huh? Brother always said to stay away from it...so I did. But, hell, brother's not here. _Sasuke thought bitterly, smirking. _It won't hurt, plus...I know how to fight._

Sasuke crossed the road almost eagerly and he walked past the dirty, broken gates of Hokage City. As he walked farther and farther into the town, the worse it got. Crammed together apartments looked abandoned, but people were walking around...in rags. Sasuke frowned.

It looked as if a constant black cloud hovered over the town and trash littered the ground. Broken windows and molded houses stood, merely fractions away from crumbling down. Cars with paint all over them sat in the middle of the road and the city showed off its whore houses with flashy lights.

Sasuke was in awe. Why had he never been exposed to this? After a while, dark began to fall on the run down, dirty city. Sasuke scowled. _Brother wanted to keep me away from this...because he thought it was dangerous...and my family...keeps taking from this city. Hmmm. _

He watched as he passed older hobo looking people and sighed. They were glaring at him coldy, as if saying it was all his fault. Who wouldn't though? Look at his expensive clothes compared to their hand-me-down-from-another-century rags. _These people are just weak though, they don't deserve sympathy if they can't even get a job to feed themselves. _

Sasuke stuck his hands in his pockets. _I want to explore some more though, just to piss off Itachi...maybe even scare the shit out of him. _He plastered a smirk on his pale face and continued down the cracked sidewalk. After a while, he noticed how many people had begun to walk the streets. He glanced at his watch and noticed it was near 9 o'clock at night. He had been roaming for so long, damn, how big was this city anyway?

_I have school tomorrow...I should be heading back._ Sasuke thought for a minute, but then put that out of his head. _No, I said Itachi would get it and he will. Ha._

"Hey there cutie, want some action?" asked a tall women in a cheap looking outfit...if you could call it an outfit. Sasuke put a lip up in disgust and turned down an alleyway. Hell, maybe if he was lucky, he could kick someone's ass. _No wonder why Itachi doesn't like this place. Its complete shit._

Suddenly he heard something not far from him. He slowed his steps in caution and put his back against the alley wall. _Hmm...what have we here?_ he thought in...I guess excitement for a fight.

"P-please stop..." someone whimpered, Sasuke could make out that it was a boy...probably close to his age. "Ooh, why would I do that...Narutoooooo..." purred an older sounding man, almost in a hissing kind of way. "Just l-leave me a-a-alone..." tears could be heard in "Naruto's" voice and he took a sharp intake of breath, as Sasuke heard movement.

"Listen...My little kitssssuunee, you'll like it once you've experience it..." the man said. Sasuke dared to peek around the corner to see a man with long black hair and golden eyes pin a boy's arms above his head on the alley wall. Tears _were _falling down the boy's face. His shirt was ripped in various places and blood was on his face, his arms, his legs. _What the hell is that weirdo doing to that boy?_

Sasuke gagged as the older man let a very, very long tongue slip out from between his lips to lick the boy in various places. "You've been so bad Naruto-kun..." he said, nibbling on Naruto's neck. "Stop it...Orochimaru please." Naruto began to get frantic as this Orochimaru guy ripped violently on his jeans. "Silence now!" Orochimaru slapped him. Another scratch appeared on the poor boy's face.

_Wait...what the hell is he-? _Sasuke stopped thinking as Orochimaru started to pull on the boy's boxers. _Is he trying..to rape him? _Sasuke thought and almost stepped out to protest for the boy. The man ripped off Naruto's shirt and licked his way down the boy's chest to a lower area. A blush formed on Sasuke's face as Naruto moaned. "I d-don't want this!" He looked desperately away from Orochimaru, the bluest eyes looked terrified.

Sasuke felt...sorry for him. Those eyes captivated him. He thought about this though, he didn't know how strong this guy was. He didn't look very strong, but Naruto seemed to be frightened by him. And Naruto didn't look that scrawny.

The boy let his long blonde bangs shadow his eyes as his body shook violently. Orochimaru began to turn him around--

"There are rapists in this city too? How dull." Sasuke stepped out from behind the wall. Orohimaru turned around, the sadistic smile still stuck on his grey looking face. He chuckled evilly. "Oh, who is this?" Orochimaru still had Naruto's hand clutched tightly in his. "Uchiha right?" Orochimaru asked and Sasuke scowled at him.

"You look so much like Itachi." he purred maliciously, licking his lips. Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy. "Me and Itachi are such good enemies...once lovers...you know?" At this information, Sasuke gaped. "What?" he asked.

"Oh he never talks about me? I feel so unloved." said grabbing Naruto's hair in his fist and yanking him to the ground. The boy yelped in pain and let his arms hand limply to his sides. He looked at Sasuke.

Blue eyes clashed with black.

_Damn his eyes are so blue...my brother...I can't believe this. This twisted man. No. It's not right. It's disgraceful. _Sasuke thought as he looked back at Orochimaru.

"Naruto and I were just having a little chat weren't we?" Orochimaru bent down to Naruto's ear and whispered loudly. Naruto shuddered. "But it seems you like him too." Orochimaru said throwing Naruto to the side. "And only one of us can have this little Kyuubi." he said, cracking his neck and stepping forwards.

"Hn. Or maybe I just want to kick your ass." Sasuke said as he threw the first punch that Orochimaru blocked with unrivaled speed. Sasuke blinked in confusion, but caught Orochimaru's fist. He lost his footing for a second, but quickly regained it in time to throw another punch. The unexpecting Orochimaru took the hit in the jaw. He looked at the blood on his fingers and laughed.

"Thats not it is it?" he asked as he kicked Sasuke in the chest. Sasuke was pushed against the wall. "Itachi was such a sexy thing, always smiling, always obeying...and then, something happened and it clicked that he was my slave. So he ran."

"Sure." Sasuke said, Sasuke kicked Orochimaru in the side and yelled as attacked with various punches. "I don't like losing." Sasuke looked at Orochimaru, his now red eyes glaring in complacency at him.

"I don't either, thats why I think we should postpone our little tussell for now...but I will come back... for my little Kyuubi." Orochimaru licked his lips and disappeared.

Sasuke blinked. _Itachi...who are you? _he thought bitterly. He looked at Naruto.

"Hey you." Sasuke walked over to him. The now naked boy, sat recoiled in a ball beside the wall. Shivers racked his body and well as sobs. "..Er...Naruto." Sasuke remembered his name and was beside him now. Naruto blanched and recoiled even more. "Please don't hurt me" he whispered pathetically.

_Why would I-? _Sasuke stopped in thought as he noticed the scars the younger boy sported. There were so many...all over, even in more secretive areas. His shivering wouldn't stop. "I...won't." Sasuke said, frowning at the boy. The blonde jerked his head to look at Sasuke. The blue as the sky eyes bore into Sasuke's and he felt vunerable in the accusing stare.

"I promise."

The blonde's look softened. "Please don't hurt me..." he repeated before passing out.

kukukukukukukukukuku--------------------------------

Sasuke cradled the boy in his arms like a child. He had put his long hoodie over Naruto and carried him into his neighborhood. Sasuke hadn't realized it, but a few bruises and scratches marked his own body and he felt exhausted. Dawn was approaching as he walked into his yard and up the steps to the manor.

_No, Itachi won't let Naruto stay here._ Sasuke thought immediately, he looked at his window. He used to sneak out all the time from the tree, maybe he could climb it again. He positioned Naruto on his back and began to climb up the tree onto his roof. He pushed open his window and stepped inside.

His room was neat, but dark. Navy blue colored the walls and various things were set neatly for books and pictures. His bed was big, as well as his walk-in closet and personal bathroom. Sasuke lay Naruto on his bed. _I don't know what I'm doing...What _am _I doing? Saving this...boy like this. And Itachi is hiding things from me...I need to find out what it is. I need help...the guys'll help me. Hopefully. _Sasuke took a now wet rag and lay it on Naruto's head. He stared at the boy.

His blonde hair came down to his shoulders, some covering his blue, blue eyes. Whiskers looking scars stood on his face and his small body was short, but stout. Sasuke's whole hoodie was like a nightgown on him. _Naruto._ Sasuke said in his mind, liking the sound of the name as he spoke it. Sasuke lay down beside the boy exhausted.

_Maybe Kakashi did mean something when he said I was immature. Maybe I am. _Sasuke looked over at Naruto again, whose eyebrows were furrowed in sadness. _What is he dreaming about?_ Sasuke thought. "Fuck..." Sasuke said turning to his side. "Damn school tomorrow...I'll just stay home." Sasuke decided aloud and turned to face Naruto.

_I hope he doesn't scream when he wakes up._


	2. I'm Naruto Uzumaki

**Disclaimer:**_Yes I own Naruto.(.:sees men in black suits coming towards me:.) In my dreams! (.:screams and runs away:.)_

**Notes: **_I GOT REVIEWS! I love you reviewer people Thank you sooo much! __**Cherry Daze, Snirp, 0R31NT41L, Red Asatari, BeuitifulDisgrace246, Vampiress-Kagome, Midnight Shining Star,VampireJazzy** (I love that name)**, Scapegoat, louvieee, eyes0nme19, and darkangel36**_! _oh yay! I didn't know people would like it like that, well, I'll try to fulfill your NaruSasu needs. _**AU, yaoi, lemons in later chapters.**

**-------------------------------------------**

**/\/\/\Assault/\/\/\**

**Chapter 2: **_I'm Naruto Uzumaki._

_-------------------------------------------_

Sunshine filtered in through the curtains of Sasuke's room, sweeping across the floor and staining the covers that Naruto slept under. Sasuke slept soundly on the other side of him.

Naruto's eyes fluttered open as the feeling of warmth took over his body. _It feels...so nice._ Naruto was staring at the cieling. He jerked up. Panic began to take over. _Oh God, where am I...d-did Orochimaru-? _His thoughts stopped as his search led him to look at the boy beside him. Naruto stared.

Black hair fell onto the pillow softly, shining, and a pale face looked peaceful as he rested. Naruto gulped. _I remember now. _He looked down at himself and realized he was wearing this boy's hoodie. A blush formed over his face as he acknowledged he had been naked before the hoodie was so graciously put on him. _He saved me, _Naruto thought, _Am I...free from Orochimaru? _

Naruto stood up, pulling the hoodie down a little farther over his legs. _What will he do when he realizes that I'm still here? Will he kick me out? _Naruto thought, still watching the sleeping boy.

Suddenly a few bangs on the door scared Naruto out of his thoughts."Sasuke. Open this door, I know you are in there, I heard you come in last night." A deep voice said calmly. The calmness was scary though. Naruto looked around frantically. _I have to hide! _he thought in desperation and scuffled under the bed.

"Sasuke!" Itachi said a little louder. Sasuke opened his eyes lazily. "Bwah?" he said aloud and sat up. "Naruto!" he said without thinking, _he's not there! _

The door opened suddenly and Itachi scowled at him. "Who's Naruto?" he asked suspiciously. Sasuke glared at him. "Get outta my room asshole!" Sasuke threw a pillow at him. Then another. "Stop that." Itachi commanded and Sasuke froze. It was one of those _voices_.

"You are going to miss school again if you don't get ready and I don't care if you were out all night, fucking around with some weirdo named Naruto."

"Or Orochimaru?" Sasuke asked, looking away. _Hmph, lets see how he takes this. _

"What did you say?" Itachi raised his voice in anger. "You were with whom?"

"No one." Sasuke smirked at the reaction Itachi had had. After all, pissing off your brother is one of the best pasttimes ever! Itachi stared at him. "Sasuke." Itachi said with authority. "Ruin your life if you want, but if you get in my way, I'll ruin it for you." He turned around and walked out. Sasuke sighed in relief.

_What is up with him lately, he's acting like he's got a broom stuck up his ass. _Sasuke thought. "Naruto?" he asked aloud as he shut his bedroom door. "Naruto are you still here?"

Sasuke sat there. _And after saving him like that, that little dobe left. _"I can't believe him...what does he like being raped by a sadist?" Sasuke asked himself aloud, falling on his back onto the bed. He heard a grunt. He bounced on the bed again and another grunt sounded from under the bed.

"Either thats my cat, or thats a person." He swung his head over the side to look under his sleeping post. Naruto 'eeped' and hit his head on the bed. "Owwwww." he complained as he held his head. "You know...you could come out of there, right? Itachi won't kill you." Sasuke said, he had a small smile gracing his thin lips. "You mean...you don't hate me?" Naruto asked, his blue eyes sparked with hope.

"Why would I hate you?" Sasuke asked as he watched Naruto push himself off the floor. "Because I'm a monster." he answer. "Really?" Sasuke asked in sarcasm. "Thats why people hate me." Naruto confirmed, his hands fidgeting a little. He looked to side embarrassed. _Yes...thats why. _he thought.

"I'm Sasuke Uchiha." he said watching Naruto. "So...do you live in Hokage City?" Sasuke asked him, trying to fill in the silence. "Yes. I always have. When I was born, my father was killed and when I was 3 my mother died, so I pretty much have lived in that place as long as I can remember."

"What were you doing with that Orochimaru guy?"

Naruto flinched. "I-I was...he...When I turned 7 I still had no place to live and I wandered the streets without food sometimes. Orochimaru saw me one day and took me into his home...with certain conditions. Just recently, I escaped farther than I have in a long time...but he always gets me...until you that is." Naruto blushed.

"So you have nowhere to go?" Sasuke asked, _Maybe he can live with us._ Sasuke thought...hopefully. But why was he hopeful again?

"No.." Naruto answered staring into Sasuke's eyes.

"Well, I don't know what Itachi would say if I showed him to you, so lets keep it a secret for now. After school gets out, We can talk to Gaara...he knows a lot about this kind of stuff." Sasuke said. "You can stay with me." he finished.

"Really?" Naruto grabbed his hands in his own. His small, rough hands. Sasuke looked at it. His hands fit perfectly with Naruto's. "Thank you Sasuke! I..." he let go of his hands but then put his arms around him. "I'm really grateful and I'll do whatever you want." Naruto said.

Sasuke sat there blinking and patted his back awkwardly. "Sure..." he said and coughed when Naruto didn't let go. "Oh! Sorry, just got a little excited." the blonde said, scratching the back of his neck in embarrassment. Sasuke stood up and walked to his drawers. "Lets see if I have something that will fit you..." he said as he threw out a few clothes. "Here, take a shower and try these on." he said as he threw an old outfit that consisted of a tight black shirt, a green vest, and baggy grey jeans. "Okay!" Naruto said smiling, his eyes shining. He took off the hoodie.

"In there!" Sasuke shouted as he turned away, his cheeks feeling hot. _What the hell is wrong with me? Why am I blushing? Oh shit, I'm blushing! _Sasuke put his angry eyebrows on (1) and heard the click of his bathroom door as Naruto shut it behind him.

Sasuke popped out his cell phone and dialed quickly. Listening to the ring for at least 3 minutes, the answering machine picked up. _This is Gaara (AND LEE!) and we're busy at the moment (BURNING WITH FIERY PASSION...I MEAN YOUTHFUL PASSION!) and--damnit Lee, I'm trying to do this right. (I'M SORRY) Sorry? You've messed the whole thing up! (LET ME SAY I'M SORRY PROPERLY!) Lee, I'm still recording, don't do that...ahh...no stop! FUZZYNESSSSS!--_

Sasuke rolled his eye, _Weren't they supposed to change that? _he thought as he heard the beep. "Hey Gaara, its Sasuke, I need some knowledge on a situation, meet me at my house after school...and bring my homework...and leave Lee." Sasuke added on for safety. He clamped his phone shut, to hear an awkward 'Sasuke' from the bathroom.

He walked to his bathroom door and Naruto had his head out of it, with a confused look on his face. "Ummm, how do you turn this shower on again?" he asked and Sasuke smirked in amusement. He sighed. "Put a towel over yourself and move." Naruto did as he was told and Sasuke showed him that left was hot and right was cold/off. Naruto nodded with enthusiasm and asked Sasuke what Shamoo was.

Yet again was the almighty Sasuke amused."You mean Shampoo?" Sasuke asked. "Umm.." Naruto looked at the bottle and then tried a smirk too. "Yeah." he said cooly...failing miserably at the smirk he produced. "You use it for your hair, rub in on your scalp and wash it out. Okay? Anything else?" Sasuke asked before shutting the door behind him.

"No." Naruto smiled widely and waved. Sasuke shut the door behind him and sat down on his bed. _How can I hide Naruto? How will I feed him? I should've thought about it more before I took a charity oath. That was stupid. _he thought to himself and listened as Naruto said something about his eyes burning and that soap tasted nastier than it smelled. He almost started to laugh. _And after all me and Kakashi talked about yesterday, he'll probably come over again with another lecture of 'How School Is Important'. _Sasuke thought bitterly and 'fehed'.

He heard the shower slowly turn off and heard the drip drop of water on the floor. Shuffling was heard later on and after awhile out came Naruto looking sexier than ever.

The tight black shirt clung to his abs, and although he was a homeless boy, they were pretty ripped. His blonde hair had dried quickly and was shooting in every direction, and his tan skin was shining in the sun light. That's when Sasuke realized they were opposites.

One was pale, one was tan. One was bubbly, childish; Sasuke was mature and serious. One was rich and the other poor. One thing they did have in common though, was the lack of parents. Sasuke didn't know how his died, but they died nevertheless. Sasuke frowned as Naruto asked him if he looked okay?

"Yeah.." he said still in thought and Naruto grinned. "Good!" he exclaimed and jumped to sit beside Sasuke. Sasuke heard Naruto's stomach talk to him. Naruto turned red, and laughed sheepishly. "I'm sure you're hungry, how long's it been since you ate?" Sasuke asked.

"Well...," he began, sticking his tongue out in thought. ", there was before Orochimaru and before that I had been sent to bed with no dinner and before that he was fucking me..." Naruto lost track as he tried to remember when he ate. "2 days ago!" he declared proudly, holding up three fingers, frowning, and then holding up two. Sasuke chuckled. "Okay, let me see if I can sneak something to you...Itachi will be leaving any minute now." he picked himself up and walked to his window. "See? There he is now." Sasuke watched him enter his car, slamming the door. _I pissed him off again, Sasuke: 5, Itachi: 0. _he thought as he watched his brother speed off.

"Lets go." he motioned for Naruto, and exited his bedroom. Sliding down the rail to the steps and he landed and watched as Naruto tried, but ending up crashing down the stairs. "oops." he said, dusting himself off and glancing around. "This place is huge!" he said in his obnoxious way and circled around the place a few times before following Sasuke into the kitchen. "Good grief." Naruto said he looked around. "This whole place is huge! That refridegerator..."

"So lets see...we have...," Sasuke paused as he pushed boxes of food aside to look at the good stuff. "Mac and Cheese, Tuna, Bread, er...Ramen..." Sasuke pushed that out of the way.

"RAMEN!" Naruto plowed Sasuke over to hug the precious box into his arms. "Oh sweet Ramen!" he said smiling in happiness. Sasuke sat on his ass, surprised. "Ramen it is, Dobe." he picked himself up and brushed himself off and watched as Naruto tried to open the box. "Here..." Sasuke said, reaching for it. Naruto made a hiss type noise and retaliated his Ramen. "Come on, don't fool around, Dobe, I'll cook it for you." Sasuke said grabbing the box. Naruto pulled back and fell on his ass then.

"Sasuke, did I just hear you talking to yourself?" A voice caught Sasuke's attention and he scowled at Itachi. "Yes. I was." he answered angrily. "It's okay, there has been mental illnesses in our family before." Itachi said with a smirk. "Oh that explains a lot." Sasuke matched his smirk with his own. "Touché, little brother." Itachi said in a smug voice. "I only learned from the best."

"Why thank you."

"Why are you here?" Sasuke asked in annoyance.

"Forgot my brief case." Itachi said, dangling it in the air. "And seeing if you went to school. But I guess you're not, but tomorrow, I will _force _you to go if needed. Bye, baby bro." he said and walked away. Sasuke looked down at Naruto who was staring off into space, a weird look on his face. "He's gone, give me that." Sasuke pulled the box away from Naruto and opened it carefully, placing it in the microwave.

"You guys don't get along, do you?" Naruto asked, standing up.

"Not particularly. We used to. Until..." Sasuke stopped. "You're parents died?" Naruto filled in with a question.

Sasuke laughed bitterly. "Yeah." he took out the Ramen and stirred it. Sighing, he handed it to Naruto, who took it silently and slurped it quickly. "Good thing I'm possessive over Ramen." Naruto giggled boyishly and Sasuke looked at him like he was crazy.

Maybe having Naruto here wouldn't be _that _troublesome.

--------------------kukukukukukukuku----------------------

_Ding dong! _Sasuke looked up from his painting to hear the doorbell ringing. "Do I need to hide?" he heard Naruto's groggy voice from behind him. "Yeah, just...hide under the bed, or in the closet." he said as he watched the sleepy blonde rub his eyes. The day had been long and they had done various things like a tour of the estate, they ate a lot, and Naruto jumped around like an idiot.

Recently, Naruto had settled down and slept, and Sasuke worked on a painting of his. Itachi was supposed to be home waaayyy later. Sasuke pattered down the stairs and opened the huge door to his large mansion. "Yo." Shikamaru said, putting a hand up. Gaara stepped in front of him. "He followed me...you're lucky Lee didn't."

"Fine, in." Sasuke commanded and looked around for any signs of fuzzy eyebrows. He closed the door behind him and motioned for them to follow him up to his room. "I need your opinion Gaara and I need you to keep this a secret. Not even Lee can know, alright?" Sasuke asked as he went down the long marble hall leading to his bedroom.

He opened the door and the boys followed him in. "Naruto, come out." he said and Gaara raised an eyebrow.

_Who's Naruto? _he wondered and his question was answer as said boy appeared. Blue eyes startled Gaara as they stared at him. "This is Naruto...I um...found him in Hokage City just last night. He doesn't have anywhere to go and...this weird perv has a fetish with him. I know Itachi would kick him out in a second, but...Naruto doesn't deserve to be out on the streets anymore. I need to know what to do." Sasuke stated and Shikamaru sighed.

"What have you done now, Uchiha?" he asked and evaluated Naruto. He was cute. Not like that cute, but..I want to pinch your cheeks cute!

Gaara was looking at him too, searching for an answer to tell Sasuke. The blonde looked a bit scared. Well, more like utterly frightened. His hands were fidgeting and Gaara smiled. "I say you hide him until further notice, until we come up with a _real _plan. You're right, he doesn't belong on the streets, if that is where he is from. I know all to well what that feels like." He stared into Naruto's eyes, searching his 'soul' as he liked to put it. Naruto seemed totally innocent, yet he seemed to be hiding something. _hmmm, I wonder what..._ Gaara thought.

"Well, I can't take him to school with me." Sasuke said. "Right. He'll just have to do what he wants while you are in school and hide at the right moments, he looks like he knows how to hide." Shikamaru explained and watched as Naruto's mouth turned into a little smile.

Sasuke sighed. "Well, I guess we'll make the plan as we go along. Naruto, this is Gaara and Shikamaru." he indicated the green-eyed, red-haired one and the black-haired, brown-eyed one. "Friends from school." he said and Naruto waved at them.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki, I'll do whatever you say, Believe it!"


	3. Sorry

**Discontinuation...**

**IMPORTANT NOTE!**

**Hi, moonlitStarDestiny here. I'm not sure where to start. I know that there are people waiting to read the rest of my stories...but I'm afraid that I'll have to discontinue them for specific reasons that I want to remain hidden. I LOVE you people here at FF dot net. You ALL make me smile and laugh and just want to be happy, because of your wonderful reviews and stories. But...FF dot net _is _just for practicing writing and such stuff like that...which I have very little time to do just that. **

**I've loved my whole experience here and I just wanted to thank all of my reviewers who stuck with me, even though I didn't update too much and a few of my stories just sucked ass. -insert smile here- I'm sure half of you aren't reading this, but if you are, I am truly sorry if you liked my stories at all. They _are _just stories though. And I need to focus on school and other things now. You people have made these past 3 years go by wonderfully, when I didn't have anything _but _these stories. YOU PEOPLE ROCK!**

**N-e-wayz...Thankthankthankthankthankthank YOU for everything you guys/girls. I'll keep you in my prayers and thoughts. **

**lovelovelovelovelovelove,**

**moonlitStarDestiny**

**(who is just a _little _bit too attached to this site)**


End file.
